


Dog days are over

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de encontrarse a Cas herido en la carretera, Dean y Sam lo llevan al búnker. Dean pretende curarle y también saber qué le ha sucedido, sin embargo no le resultará tan sencillo como se pensaba. Coda situado después del 8x.21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Hasta el 8x21
> 
> **Beta:** Taolee. Gracias hasta el infinito
> 
> **Comentarios:** Comencé a escribir este fic después del capítulo 8x21. Mi idea en un principio fue publicarlo antes de la emisión 8x22 pero por diversos motivos me fue imposible, así que llego un poco tarde. He pensado mucho en subirlo o no, pero teniendo el fic completo y beteado, tampoco quería guardarlo en un cajón, así que le hice unos ligeros ajustes y aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste. 
> 
> Coda situado después del 8x21.

Dean conducía el Impala a una velocidad casi cósmica, con los puños apretados en torno al volante de la angustia que sentía en esos momentos. Había faltado poco, muy poco, para atropellar a Cas. Si no estuviera convencido de que Dios era un jodido cabrón, le hubiera dado las gracias. Por algún motivo, justo cuando las luces del coche habían iluminado a la figura que tendida en el suelo esperaba ser atropellada, había sabido que era él, Castiel, y lo tenía que haber encontrado justo así, como si se tratara de un cervatillo abandonado, con el vientre y la cara ensangrentados.

Ahora circulaba a toda prisa, reprimiendo todas las preguntas que se moría por hacerle, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar antes de tiempo porque ahora no era el momento. No cuando tenía en el asiento de copiloto a Sam enfermo y a Cas tumbado detrás, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración cansada y una mano aferrando su estómago.

Eso parecía una versión gore y cutre del Doctor sexy.

Nada más llegar a su destino, Dean bajó rápido del Impala y ayudó a Castiel a salir del coche. Le agarró de la cintura y le colocó un brazo encima de sus hombros, dejando que el ángel apoyara todo el peso sobre su cuerpo. Al comenzar a caminar, escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor y Dean apretó más los dientes de rabia; quien le hubiera hecho eso a Cas iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Durante el trayecto hasta su habitación continuaron sin hablar, dando pequeños pasos acompasados y ambos mirando al suelo. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Dean le tumbó en la cama y por primera vez tuvo una visión completa de cómo se encontraba. Castiel tenía golpes y sangre por casi todo el rostro, además de la herida del vientre que todavía no había poder ver bien, pero que era evidente que no era un rasguño. Algún cabrón le había metido una buena paliza y Dean iba a matarlo por atreverse a tocarle un pelo al ángel. Respiró hondo girándose para evitar mirar todas esas heridas que le dolían a él también, apretando los puños y clavándose las uñas furioso.

—Dean… estoy bien, en poco tiempo estaré curado —susurró con una voz débil, cansada, exhausta.

—¿Qué estás bien? ¿Qué estás bien? —gritó ofuscado, quitándose la chaqueta rabioso—. ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería?

—Dean, tranquilo —le pidió Sam, que en esos momentos entraba en la habitación, trayendo un pequeño botiquín—. Poniéndote así no vas a conseguir nada, relájate.

—Dame eso —exigió quitándole la caja—. Deberías ir a descansar, Sam.

—Estoy bien. Déjame que te ayude con Cas.

Dean sintió cómo le palpitaba la cabeza. Claro, tanto Sammy como Castiel estaban de puta madre, a ver si ahora el enfermo iba a ser él.

—Escuchadme los dos porque no voy a repetirlo. Tú —masculló señalando a Sam con el dedo— vas a irte a tu cama a dormir y tú —continuó ahora con un dedo apuntando a Castiel—, vas a quedarte quietecito mientras te limpio toda esa sangre y te curo. Y me importa una mierda lo que me digáis, ¿entendéis? —prosiguió viendo cómo ambos intentaban protestar—, el único de esta casa que se encuentra BIEN soy yo, así que o me hacéis caso por las buenas o será por las malas.

—No hace falta que te pongas tan borde, Dean. Si necesitas algo, dímelo —contestó Sam, saliendo y cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí.

Cogió aire con fuerza, intentando calmarse. Sam tenía razón; poniéndose como un energúmeno no iba a conseguir nada y se le presentaba una larga noche por delante. Castiel seguía tumbado, con la cabeza girada hacía el otro lado para evitar mirarle. Se había imaginado de muchas formas que el ángel estaría en el búnker, pero ésta jamás. Ahora recordaba esa noche que, sentado en ese mismo lecho le había rezado, girándose al terminar para comprobar si había aparecido. Ahora lo tenía ahí delante, destrozado, humillado, y él se había puesto a gritarle como un imbécil, pero no había podido evitarlo. No cuando le ahogaban tantos sentimientos por todo eso que estaba pasando.

—Dean… —murmuró sin moverse—, déjame solo. Soy un ángel, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo y estaré como siempre.

—¿Has acabado?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Bien. Porque me da igual que seas un ángel, un arcángel o Angus Young porque no pienso hacerte ni caso.

Un gran suspiro inundó el dormitorio y, por fin, Dean se sintió vencedor de esa absurda batalla.

—Cas, mírame —le pidió de la forma más gentil que podía. A continuación, el ángel movió la cabeza observándole por primera vez a los ojos desde que se habían encontrado en la carretera. Los ojos azules estaban apagados, tristes y cubiertos de dolor. Dean notó una patada en el estómago por todo el sufrimiento que veía con tanta claridad—. Voy a por un poco de agua para quitarte la sangre, en seguida regreso.

—De acuerdo —respondió con los párpados cerrados.

Volvió a coger aire con fuerza. Esto estaba siendo una tortura. Rápidamente fue a la cocina para coger una olla grande y la llenó de agua templada. Cuando apareció otra vez en el dormitorio con el recipiente en las manos, se encontró a Castiel de pie con la gabardina y la chaqueta del traje en el suelo y una mano tocándose el vientre.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿No puedes quedarte quieto? —espetó indignado, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

—No, no puedo —replicó furioso—, y para de gritarme, por favor.

—Lo haré cuando me hagas caso.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Cas se sentó de nuevo en la cama, observándole con los labios y el ceño fruncido. La apatía de Castiel se había evaporado dando paso a la rabia, pero lo llevaba claro si pensaba que se saldría con la suya.

—Y ahora deja que haga mi trabajo —dijo con calma, colocando la olla en la mesita de al lado de la cama —. Por favor.

—Veo que mi opinión no cuenta —aseguró con los labios curvados en una mueca.

—En absoluto —afirmó sin dudarlo—. Túmbate.

El ángel se echo hacía detrás con resignación, con los pies tocando el suelo. Se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, mostrándole a Dean un pecho lampiño y fibroso, unos pequeños pezones rosados y un descarado lunar en el pezón derecho. El cazador movió la cabeza, sacándose los obscenos pensamientos que se le habían colado y se concentró en el corte que tenía en el estómago que era el más importante y doloroso de todos.

Empapó una de las gasas en agua y se sentó a su lado. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a limpiar la herida descubriendo que no era tan grande como le había parecido al principio.

—Tienes suerte de ser un ángel, Cas… —musitó sintiéndose ahora más tranquilo. Que se estuviera cerrando era signo de que Castiel tenía razón y no necesitaría grandes curas, sin embargo, eso no significaba que le fuera a dejar solo para que se regenerara como si se tratara de un extraterrestre. Con el corte cubierto de yodo, le colocó una gasa más grande para taparlo, intentando por todos los medios no tocar más de lo debido de esa piel cálida y apetitosa.

—¿Ya está? —le preguntó con seriedad incorporándose.

—No.

A continuación le cogió de la barbilla con una mano para que le mirara y empapó otra gasa en el agua. Con cuidado rozó la herida de la frente, limpiando la sangre reseca con suaves y pequeñas pasadas, como si Castiel fuera su bien más preciado y no quisiera hacerle más daño del que ya había sufrido. Notaba que el ángel estaba tenso, con las palmas apoyadas con fuerza en las rodillas y presionando los labios, así que, para intentar tranquilizarle, le sostuvo una de las manos mientras continuaba lavándole.

Siguió quitándole los restos de sangre, pasando ahora a las mejillas y a la nariz. El ángel no se quejó en ningún momento y permitió que el cazador le fuera limpiando con total confianza, como si esa no fuese la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación. Dean era consciente de la intimidad que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, de que a pesar de que Cas había renegado y puesto pegas, estaba permitiendo que Dean se encargase de él, que le ayudara a aliviar de alguna forma su dolor; eso era lo que había querido hacer desde el instante que lo había metido en el Impala.

Cuando Dean vio que Cas estaba mucho más relajado, supo que era el momento indicado para hacerle todas esas preguntas que no cesaban de pasar incesantes por su cabeza.

—¿Me vas a contar quién te ha hecho esto? —preguntó tocándole el labio con suavidad, notando cómo el ángel se estremecía ante ese breve contacto—. ¿Te he hecho daño? —cuestionó preocupado.

—No, no, tranquilo. Continua… —respondió cerrando los ojos con los labios entreabiertos.

¿Era su imaginación o la boca de Castiel clamaba por un beso? Con el corazón bombeando desbocado, volvió a desechar todas esas sensaciones y pensamientos que le acosaban. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, sólo que nunca se había encontrado con una situación tan propicia como esa: los dos sentados en su cama, Cas con la camisa abierta y cogiéndole de la mano. Sino fuese porque el ángel estaba herido…

Aún con más delicadeza, le cogió del mentón y rozó los carnosos labios con el apósito, dándole frugales toques para llevarse la sangre que quedaba hasta que desapareció del todo. Cas todavía tenía heridas pero tras haberlas limpiado, y también gracias al poder innato de ángel, eran significativamente menores que cuando se lo había encontrado tirado y medio moribundo. A pesar de que sabía que debía dejarle descansar para que se repusiera del todo, a Dean le era imposible olvidar que aún quedaban preguntas sin respuesta.

—¿Me vas a contestar, Cas? —preguntó con seriedad mirándole a los ojos.

 —Fue Naomi y su ejército de ángeles —respondió pasados unos segundos—, y después Crowley se encargó de rematar el trabajo.

—No tenías que haber huido, joder, tenías que haberte quedado con nosotros. —Conmigo, pensó de inmediato.

—Mi deber era proteger la tabla de los ángeles, Dean. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Y te ha salido de puta madre, Cas, ya lo veo —contraatacó soltándole la mano, para después levantarse.

—¿Quieres que reconozca que me equivoqué? ¿Es eso? —inquirió elevando la voz, visiblemente enfadado.

—Sí. No. No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que sí sé es lo que me dolió que me dejaras en esa cripta después de haberme dado una paliza —respondió con un gruñido—, que no quisieras salir conmigo del purgatorio cuando tuviste la oportunidad, las veces que te he rezado y no has aparecido. ¿Continuo?

—Lo siento, Dean —susurró con voz afligida—, por todo.

El cazador comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación.

—Estoy cansado de tus disculpas, cansado de que desaparezcas y todo esto me hace pensar que no confías en mí.

—Sí que confío en ti, Dean —bramó incorporándose de la cama, acercándose hasta él—. Tenía que alejaros de la tabla, alejaros de Naomi, protegeros…

—Yo también puedo protegerte, tengo que hacerlo, _necesito hacerlo_ , joder, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Deja de huir de mí cuando te de la gana, deja de hacer lo que crees que es lo mejor para mí.

—Dean… —susurró tocándole con fuerza el hombro derecho—, lo siento…

—Deja de pedirme perdón, me dan igual tus disculpas —espetó apartando con brusquedad la mano de Cas.

Ambos se quedaron callados, observándose directamente a los ojos. Dean podía ver con absoluta claridad el sufrimiento que sus palabras le estaban causando al ángel, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía dolido, traicionado porque nunca le explicaba nada, ni contaba con su ayuda. Él necesitaba a Castiel, ¿acaso no era recíproco?

—¿Te haces una idea de lo que ha sido encontrarte allí tirado? Ponte en mi lugar por un momento, Cas. Piensa en cómo me he sentido, en todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza.

El ángel continuó sin hablar, observándole afligido y con la boca entreabierta.

—Estoy harto de tanto “lo siento”, Cas —replicó con un gruñido—, no me sirven tus excusas. Lo único que necesito es que me prometas que no te volverás a alejar de mí.

—No puedo prometerte eso.

—Sí que puedes —gruñó cogiéndole de los hombros—. ¿Tengo que volver a repetirte que te necesitamos para que me hagas caso? Que te necesito, _que te quiero_ , maldita sea.

—¿Qué me…?

Dean se quedó igual de sorprendido por lo que acababa de confesar. Siempre había sabido que lo que sentía por Castiel iba más allá de una simple amistad, que no era normal estar tan unido a él, que el ángel era el lazo más estrecho e íntimo que tenía, que más de una noche había pensado en lo que sería compartir su vida junto a él e incluso, despertar junto a él, pero nunca antes esas dos palabras se habían creado en su cabeza hasta ese momento. Y ahora lo había dicho sin pensar, llevado por un impulso había revelado sus más profundos sentimientos.

Y tal vez por la falta de reacción del ángel se arrepentiría toda la vida.

—Olvida lo que he dicho, olvida… —comenzó a decir avergonzado, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Castiel le cogió de las mejillas y lo siguiente que notó fue cómo los labios del ángel se presionaban contra los suyos, labios carnosos y resecos que se humedecían conforme más se rozaban contra los de Dean, labios pecaminosos que le estaban transportando al paraíso, labios que le confirmaban que él ángel también sentía algo por él.

Dean bajó las manos hasta la cintura para ceñirlo contra su cuerpo mientras le lamía el labio, consiguiendo que Cas abriera la boca. De inmediato, la lengua del cazador entró decidida, buscando la de su compañero, uniéndose en un baile desesperado lleno de saliva y de toques anhelantes. El cazador había besado a muchas personas, pero jamás un beso le había hecho sentirse tan vivo, tan amado, tan deseado.

—Es diferente… —musitó Dean, separándose unos escasos centímetros.

—¿Besar a un hombre? —Los ojos azules de Castiel le observaban con pasión, con deleite, como si Dean fuera la persona más perfecta de todo el planeta.

—No, besar a un ángel. —Un beso puro, perfecto, sublime, y sólo un ángel, _su ángel_ , sería capaz de conseguir que fuera así.

Las mejillas de Castiel se enrojecieron y le ofreció la sonrisa más luminosa y arrolladora que había visto en su vida. Dean caviló que todo sería muchísimo mejor si cada día pudiese ver a Cas sonriéndole.

El enfado de hacía unos escasos minutos se había ido volando y ahora lo único que le importaba a Dean era la persona tenía entre sus brazos y que le acariciaba la nuca con lentitud. Si todavía le quedaba algún pequeño resquicio de duda sobre su sexualidad, ésta había sido aniquilada, enterrada y quemada: el bulto que tenía encerrado en los pantalones era la prueba definitiva.

Una parte del cerebro le ordenaba que le arrancara la ropa, lo tirara encima de la cama y lo poseyera como más de una vez había imaginado. Sin embargo, por mucho que estuviera excitado, por mucho que la lujuria le estuviera embriagando, no podía olvidar que a Castiel le habían metido una buena paliza. No era el momento más indicado para dejar salir todo lo que llevaba tiempo guardando.

—Dean, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Te has puesto muy serio de repente. ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Estás incómodo? —continuó susurrando, separando las manos del cuello del cazador.

—En absoluto, Cas —contestó acercándose de nuevo a los labios del ángel. Automáticamente pensó que eso no había sido una buena idea. Le estaba resultando toda una hazaña resistirse a esa lengua tan apetitosa—. Pero tienes que descansar, esos hijos de puta te han hecho de todo y…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castiel le había cogido de los hombros con fuerza llevándolo hasta una de las paredes de la habitación, chocando con fuerza.

—No tomes decisiones por mí, Dean —repuso aproximando el rostro, las bocas separadas por unos pocos centímetros—, si yo no puedo hacerlo, tú tampoco.

Entonces, Dean lo miró. Lo miró como nunca antes había hecho. Tras tantos años juntos conocía ese rostro a la perfección, habían vivido diversas y variopintas situaciones, pero jamás Castiel le había mostrado una expresión como esa: una combinación de anhelo, de esperanza, de pasión, de fe. Dean le había dicho que le quería y Castiel le estaba respondiendo, no con palabras, no le hacía falta, su mirada, sus labios, su cara hablaban por él.

Nadie podía negarse a eso. _Nadie_.

Sin esperar más tiempo, eliminó el escaso espacio y volvió a besarle, rozando ansioso la lengua con la del ángel. Dean quería memorizar esa boca, la exquisitez de la saliva, los gemidos ahogados que iban aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos. Colocó las manos en la cintura de Cas, metiéndolas por debajo de la camisa, pudiendo acariciar ahora con total libertad la piel que antes había descubierto.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —susurró bajando las palmas hasta llegar al culo de Cas, empujándolo contra él—. Humm, sí, esto es lo que querías —insistió notando la dura erección de Castiel pegada a la suya.

—Dean… —gimoteó moviendo las caderas hacia delante, aferrándose a su espalda.

A la mierda con todo. ¿Que parecían unos adolescentes rebosantes de hormonas? Bastante. Pero era imposible parar. _Imposible_. Además, su ángel necesitaba eso y él se lo iba a dar.

Continuaron besándose y frotándose con fuerza, los dedos de cada uno aferrados en las nalgas del otro, presionando con ímpetu. Hasta que eso no fue suficiente y comenzaron a bajarse los pantalones sin dejar de besarse. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, a Dean sólo le quedaba la camiseta medio subida y a Cas la camisa abierta.

Con apenas ropa entre ellos, piel con piel, la sensación era muchísimo más placentera. Volvieron a colocar las manos en ambas posaderas, rozándose con descaro. Dean veía las estrellas cada vez que sus miembros se tocaban. El miembro le palpitaba, sentía cómo el líquido discurría y se mezclaba junto al de Cas con cada embestida. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que tener la polla de otro tío pegada a la suya le pondría tan cachondo. Pero no era cualquier tío. Era Castiel.

No estaban haciendo nada más que frotarse, y sin embargo esa situación le estaba trasportando al límite con una facilidad pasmosa. Sentía el cuerpo desnudo del ángel pegado al suyo, el calor y el deseo que irradiaba y los jadeos cada vez que Cas se movía.

Joder, no iba a aguantar nada.

—Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas… —repitió mordiéndole el labio inferior—, mierda, Cas, me voy a correr.

—¿Y cual es el problema? —preguntó acariciándole un muslo, consiguiendo que Dean levantara la pierna y la enganchara en la cadera del ángel.

—¡Oh Mierda! —se quejó, clavándole los dedos en la espalda para no perder el equilibrio. Señor, parecía que estuvieran en celo—. Te vas a enterar… cuando te pille en la cama.

—Lo estoy deseando —respondió con una devastadora sonrisa.

El cazador pensó que sus futuros encuentros bajo las sábanas serían apoteósicos. Ese ángel no tenía nada de inocente.

—Vamos Dean, yo también estoy a punto.

Estiró el cuello hacía detrás y apretó más la pierna, dejando que Cas fuera el que llevara el control de la situación. Castiel le lamió la garganta mientras frotaba con más insistencia su miembro contra el de Dean, con un movimiento largo y sensual que discurrió por todo el falo.

El pensamiento de que Cas no tenía nada de inocente se volvió a repetir. ¿Desde cuando, por todos los demonios, los ángeles dominaban en encuentros sexuales?

—Me corro Cas, me corro... —sollozó tembloroso, dejando que el orgasmo fluyera libre, explotando entre ambos vientres.  

—Sí Dean, sí… —Con una última embestida vigorosa, Castiel se mordió los labios mientras presionaba los dedos en el muslo del cazador, derramando finos hilos de esperma que se unieron a los del Dean.

Al segundo, Dean bajó la pierna y el ángel se dejó caer encima de él completamente exhausto. Winchester lo abrazó dándole pequeños besos por las mejillas. Parecía que la euforia que había poseído a Cas había desaparecido, dejando paso al cansancio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó pasados unos minutos, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camisa.

—Sí, perfectamente —respondió con un susurro.

Dean bufó desesperado. ¿Se pensaba que era tonto o qué?

—Te voy a llevar a mi cama y te vas a quedar ahí quietecito hasta que yo quiera, ¿de acuerdo? —aseguró cogiéndole de la cintura y tumbándolo a continuación en el colchón.

—Como si pudiera llevarte la contraria —suspiró cerrando los ojos.

El cazador se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa. Menudo día de perros había tenido. Sam con unas fiebres horribles, el largo trayecto hasta encontrar a Metatron, salvar a Kevin de Crowley y para rematar, Cas medio moribundo en la carretera.

Pero había tenido sus cosas buenas. Ya sabían cual era la última prueba y…

_Cas._

Se habían besado, se habían tocado, se habían corrido uno pegado al otro como si tuvieran quince años.

Le había confesado que lo quería.

_Que le quería._

Joder.

Ese día no se le olvidaría en la vida.

Comenzando a estar incómodo por el semen pegado en el abdomen, fue al cuarto de baño a limpiarse. Pasados unos minutos regresó al dormitorio llevando unos boxers, una toalla húmeda y otros calzoncillos para el ángel.

Cuando se acercó a la cama, Castiel le observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te preocupas demasiado por mí, Dean —comentó quitándose la camisa.

—Tú eres igual que yo, no te quejes —replicó dándole la toalla.

Dean apartó la vista cuando comenzó a limpiarse los hilos de semen que él también tenía. Como continuara observando esa polla se iba a lanzar encima de él y aunque se había quedado con las ganas de hacerle muchas y diversas obscenidades, esa noche no era la indicada.

—¿Duermes conmigo?

Cuando Dean levantó la mirada, se lo encontró tumbado de lado con el brazo flexionado y apoyando una mano en la cara. Castiel sólo se había tapado las piernas con la sabana y el cazador tragó duro observando la afilada cadera, los diminutos pezones, el lunar —ese lunar que pedía ser lamido hasta el fin de los tiempos—, y además, llevando su ropa interior.

¿Ese hombre se pensaba que era de piedra? Que tenía que llegar hasta la tercera prueba, por Dios.

Respiró hondo y recreó la imagen más desagradable del mundo para evitar tener otra erección. Apagó la luz y a los pocos segundos ya estaba tendido al lado de él. Cas se giró, quedándose de espaldas. El cazador se pegó a él y pasó un brazo por encima, dejándolo en el pecho del ángel. A continuación, notó los largos dedos de Castiel uniéndose a los suyos. Dean pensó que era curioso que pareciese que llevaran toda la vida durmiendo así, ya que  el cuerpo de Cas se había amoldado al suyo con una naturalidad increíble.

—Dean —comenzó a hablar con cierta timidez.

—Dime.

—Yo… yo también te necesito. Yo también te quiero.

Sin saber qué responder, con el corazón latiendo como un loco, se abrazó aún más a él y apretó con fuerza la mano, intentando transmitirle de esa forma lo feliz que le hacía que le hubiera dicho esas palabras, que le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, que le correspondiera.

Sin embargo, había cierta discusión que se había quedado en el aire

—Cas… prométeme que me harás caso, que no volverás a desaparecer…

El ángel se quedó quieto y callado durante unos minutos.

—Castiel… —continuó susurrándole en el oído—, tú quieres protegerme y yo quiero protegerte a ti, ¿verdad? —Cas afirmó moviendo la cabeza—. Y ¿no crees que si estamos juntos nos será más fácil? Necesito tenerte a mi lado. ¿Tú a mí no?

—Por supuesto, pero… —contestó débilmente, girando el rostro.

—Escucha, tenemos muchos frentes abiertos y ha quedado demostrado que cuando luchamos juntos somos más fuertes.

—Dean, no quiero que por mi culpa te pase nada, ni a ti ni a Sam… —contestó débilmente.

—Vamos Cas, si nos sucede algo no será por tu culpa. Los Winchester tenemos un montón de enemigos que persiguen nuestros culos —repuso con ironía—. Mira, no quiero obligarte. Nada me gustaría más que no te marcharas de nuevo, odio que lo hagas, a este paso, lo odiaré mucho más que a una asquerosa bruja, pero… sólo piénsatelo, ¿ _capiche_?

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré —contestó pasados unos segundos.

Por mucho que deseara que se quedara con ellos, no podía obligarle. En muchas ocasiones no le había dado ninguna opción a decidir, y quién sabe si por culpa de eso el ángel prefería no explicarle lo que iba a hacer para que él no se lo impidiera. El ángel debía tomar sus elecciones, por más que le doliesen y Dean estuviese convencido de que teniéndolo allí las cosas irían mejor. Y no era porque así dispondrían de más opciones si se llegaban a enfrentar a Crowley, más bien era por toda la estabilidad y energía que le aportaba. Sólo esperaba que Cas decidiera no marcharse.

Antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, notó cómo Cas se deslizaba hacía detrás, pegándole el trasero a la pelvis. Jodido ángel. ¿Esa era su forma de cambiar de tema o es que realmente quería volverle loco?

—No hagas eso —gruñó, pero sin moverse ni un ápice.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan mojigato, Dean? —cuestionó con una risita picarona.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres un pervertido, Cas? —rebatió—. Mañana te vas a enterar…

Oh sí, en cuanto ambos recuperaran fuerzas ese culito iba a saber lo “mojigato” que era Dean Winchester.

Entonces le vino a la cabeza algo en lo que no había caído hasta ese instante.

—Oye Cas, ¿vas a dormir? Creía que no te hacía falta.

—Sí, pero creo que me vendrá bien descansar un poco, además tu cama es muy cómoda.

—Lo sé, tengo un colchón cojonudo —comentó orgulloso—. Tiene hasta memoria.

—¿Memoria?

—Ajá, y espero que a partir de esta noche pueda memorizarte a ti también.

—Si esta es tu forma de pedirme que me quede a dormir contigo… será difícil rechazar semejante oferta.

El cazador le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro y cerró los ojos sin pensar nada más que en el calor que le proporcionaba el hombre que dormía pegado a él. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en las puertas del infierno y tablas de ángeles o demonios. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de algo que había pensado que jamás tendría.

A Castiel.

 

 0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Cas creyó que Dean se había dormido, se giró despacio para mirarle. El cazador dormía relajado, con una ligera sonrisa. Viéndole así de tranquilo, incluso parecía más joven, como si no existiesen todas las preocupaciones que siempre llevaba encima. Con un movimiento lento, bajó la mano que todavía permanecía unida a la de Winchester hasta su vientre. Se había arriesgado mucho, tal vez demasiado y ahora había perdido la tabla de los ángeles.

No tenía claro qué hacer. Se había separado de Sam y Dean para alejarles de Naomi y de su obsesión tanto por la tabla como por el mayor de los Winchester. Las imágenes de los centenares de cadáveres y la tremenda paliza que le había dado a Dean en la cripta todavía le atormentaban. Tantos planes, tantos esfuerzos y al final le habían encontrado. Menos mal que había podido reunir las fuerzas suficientes para escaparse y aterrizar en un lugar cercano a los Winchester, sino quién sabe lo que le hubiera sucedido.

Ahora Dean le daba la oportunidad de elegir: seguir su enfrentamiento con Naomi a solas o quedarse con ellos para luchar unidos. Que Dean le diera la oportunidad de elegir era toda una novedad y eso le había hecho muy feliz, porque a pesar de que el cazador necesitaba que se quedase le estaba permitiendo tomar su camino.

¿Realmente era tan difícil tomar una decisión?

Los reproches del cazador todavía resonaban en su cabeza. ¿De verdad se pensaba que no confiaba en él? ¿En Dean Winchester? El hombre que había sacado del mismo infierno y por el que había dado la vida sin dudar en más de una ocasión. Esperaba que tras lo que había sucedido esa noche y sobre todo, por las palabras que le había confesado, Dean no volviera a dudar de él, porque esa desconfianza había dolido. Había dolido mucho.

Suspiró cerrando los parpados, había sido un día agotador y ahora no era el momento de cavilar sobre decisiones erradas o sobre la batalla contra Naomi. No cuando detrás de él sentía la cálida respiración de Dean, no cuando los brazos del cazador le rodeaban, no cuando aún podía sentir el roce de sus labios, y sobre todo, no cuando por fin tenía la confirmación de algo que sospechaba desde hacía años.

No, no era tan complicado elegir.

El cazador tenía razón, había llegado el momento de quedarse con él, de dejar de alejarse y aceptar lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

A Dean Winchester.


End file.
